el rival en el amor de naru:
by onigendiva
Summary: trata de Naru quien se ira enamorando de Mai, pero hay un problema Mai no lo quiere al contrario lo odio, pero Naru no se dará por vencido ya que el amor que siente por ella es mas grande, pero también tendrá que lidiar con un chico que también esta enamorado de Mai y que hará hasta lo imposible para que ella lo ame, además ese chico esconde un oscuro secreto. entren y lean.
1. Capítulo 1

CAPITULO1: EL COMIENZO DE UNA PESADILLA

Naru estaba leyendo un documento cerca de unos asesinatos que habían pasado cerca de una casa abandonada en la ciudad de Tokio, la cual la llamaron "la casa maldita" las personas que Vivian cerca de ahí le habían dicho a Naru que en las noches se oían lamentos y gritos de dolor y también risas y voces perversas, Naru interesado en el tema decidió tomar el caso para investigarlo, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Mai, le llevo su te a Naru quien solo miraba los documentos.

\- Buenos días Naru dijo la chica dándole su te mientras le daba una sonrisa cálida el cual no le hiso ningún caso la chica algo triste se fue ala escuela ya que presentarían unos exámenes, pero Naru y ella no sabían que sus vidas cambiaran para siempre en especial para Naru.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: EL NUEVO ALUMNO:

Mai ya había llegado ala escuela se sentó rápidamente en su asiento platico un rato con sus dos amigas para después guardar silencio ya que el primer maestro había ya entrado y ahora les empezaba a aplicar el examen de español y asi siguió hasta el ultimo examen el cual era de química lo iba aplicar la maestra pero se escucho que tocaron la puerta la profesora fue haber, sonrio ala persona que había entrado el cual era el director, mai no presto atención solo miro hacia la ventana, hasta que escucho una voz que le decía algo la chica no presto atención estaba muy distraída pensaba en Naru y la razón de los sentimientos que sentía así el hasta que sintió una mano lo cual la hizo que se sobresaltara, voltio alterada y asustada con miedo que la maestra la fuera a sacar del salón por haberla ignorado y no haber puesto atención en el examen pero no, en lugar de encontrarse con la maestra quien estaba mirándola sorprendida, vio a un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafes de tez palida que la miraba tranquilo pero alterado.

\- Disculpa por haberte asustado dime me puedo sentar atrás de ti - le dijo amablemente.

La chica después de verlo sorprendida le dijo con amabilidad que si, el examen final se hizo y llego por fin el toque de salida, mai se apresuro inmediatamente ya que de seguro Naru se enojaría pero después se quedo parada y respiro agotadamente.

-No creo que Naru se enoje es mas ni siquiera le va importar, asi que para que me preocupo en llegar temprano, -dijo tranquila, hasta que una voz seria la llamo.

La chica voltio sorprendida y vio al nuevo estudiante que había llegado.

\- Disculpa por de nuevo asustarte dime te llamas Mai le - dijo amablemente la cual le correspondio del mismo modo.

\- Oye te quería decir si querias ir conmigo a caminar un rato por el parque y de paso tomar un café - le dijo sonriedole.

La chica le sorprendio demasiado, pero le contesto que si para después irse con el, mientras que Naru seguía viendo los reportes sin saber lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: UNA NUEVA AMISTAD

Mai se había ido con el nuevo estudiante el cual no sabia como se llamaba iban caminado por el parque y de ahí se iban a tomar un café un poco tímida le pregunto.

\- ¿Disculpa como te llamas, es que no me has dicho tu nombre? - dijo Mai sonriéndole tímidamente el chico la miro sorprendido pero después sonrió.

\- Si es verdad, de hecho lo dije pero tu no prestabas atención a nada.

Mai lo miro avergonzada. bajo su cabeza ya que sentía mucha vergüenza. el chico se percato de su actitud.

\- No te preocupes - le dijo algo apenado ya que pensaba que la había herido con su comentario, Mai no lo miro ya que pensaba en otras cosas, el chico la volvió a mirar sorprendido pero después se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo cálido lo que hizo que la chica se paralizada por completo, lo miro y vio que el muchacho la miraba con cariño, le agarro su cara con su mano lo cual sorprendió demasiado a Mai quien se empezó a poner roja de la pena que sentía, el chico la agarro delicadamente del rostro mientras la miraba con cariño para después acercase lentamente hacia ella lo cual hizo que Mai se asustara...

Mientras que en otra parte...

\- Mai - dijo Naru con seriedad pero no hubo nadien que le contestara, el chico la volvió a llamar pero otra vez no hubo respuesta alguna, así que la fue a buscar pero no la encontró por la oficina, había estado tan ocupado viendo aquellos papeles que no se había percatado que Mai no había llegado o tal vez se había ido y el no se había dado cuenta como siempre.

Lyn entro con unos papeles y unos cafés en las manos, miro a Naru quien estaba mirando por la ventana.

-¿Que pasa Naru ? - pregunto el hombre mientras miraba serio y un poco preocupado a Naru quien se aparto de la ventana para mirar a su maestro con seriedad.

\- Nada es solo que Mai no esta - dijo serio pero un poco intranquilo, el hombre lo miro sorprendido.

\- ¿Mai?... pensé que estaba contigo o que ya se había ido, que quieres decir Naru el hombre con seriedad.

\- Mai no estaba contigo - dijo Lyn serio y preocupado por Mai.

-No, yo estaba viendo unos papeles importantes que me llegaron de un caso cerca de una casa abandonada que esta embrujada, los vecinos dicen que escuchan lamentos de dolor y también risas perversas - dijo sin importancia pero preocupado ya que no sabia por que lo estaba.

\- Seguro se fue a otra parte y tu no te distes cuenta, espera en la noche a lo mejor te habla para decirte por que se fue - dijo tranquilo Lyn.

Naru se sentó en su asiento mientras ponía las manos para recargar su barbilla, Mai seguía estando asustada pero después se relajo ya que sintió un beso en la mejilla, miro al chico sorprendida después de que este se separo de ella y de nuevo la miro con cariño.

\- Q que su... - no dijo nada ya que el chico la abrazo con fuerza lo cual volvió a sorprender a Mai.

\- Mi nombre es kanon Wakachima - dijo el chico con voz cálida mientras seguía abrasando a Mai la cual se quedo paralizada ya que sintió algo especial por aquel chico desconocido, no como alguien que se pudiera enamorar si no un amigo en quien confiar y tenerle mucho cariño, Mai se le nublaron sus ojos ya que por primera vez sintió apoyada de alguien y no es que digiera que sus amigos no la quisieran al contario siempre la apoyaban mas que Naru pero un tiempo a otro sus amigos tanto la escuela como el equipo de Naru la han hecho un lado y ya no la toman encuentra para nada y eso la tenia triste pero con este nuevo chico que llego se siente de maravilla ya que el le dio lo que en mucho tiempo no tenia "paz, compresión, cariño, amistad y amor" cosa que ya no tenia y si lo esperaba era obvio que jamás le llegaría y menos si lo esperaba de Naru.

La chica empezó a llorar amargamente lo cual hizo que el chico la dejara de abrazar para mirarla sorprendido pero después la miro con lastima y la volvió abrazar.

\- Bien Mai vamos a tomar un café ya hace frio - dijo kanon con una sonrisa cálida la cual Mai correspondió mientras se iban abrazados hacia la cafetería, mientras que en otra parte Naru estaba desesperado y muy alterado y lo peor era que no sabia por que pero algo le empezaba a preocupar ya que era ya de noche y Mai no aparecía y el recordó y como una ola de recuerdos le lleno la cabeza de imágenes las cuales consistía en que mai no había ido a trabajar el día de hoy y eso lo sorprendió mucho ya que mai nunca faltaba a menos que tuviera algo importante o quizás le había pasado algo al borde de la histeria Naru tomo su saco y salió de ahí dejando a Lyn con la palabra en la boca.

\- Oye Naru adonde... - no dijo nada mas ya que Naru se había ido a buscar a Mai quería asegurase de que estuviera bien, iba caminado por las frías y oscuras calles hasta llegar a un parque después recorrió todo mientras busca a Mai pero no vio nada ya resignado se voltio para irse de nuevo ala oficina pero escucho unas risas alegres y una voz que reconoció inmediatamente, voltio alterado y vio a Mai quien venia abrazada de un chico, los miro paralizado ya que vio a ese chico desconocido como abrazaba con tanto cariño a Mai mientras que esta le correspondía el abrazo mientras sonreía con alegría y calidez, una calidez que a Naru hizo que se paralizara por completo para después mirar enojado y frio a ambos chicos, la chica miro a kanon con alegría mientras le decía algo que hizo reír al chico.

\- Gracias kanon eres muy amable por haberme invi... - no dijo nada mas ya que escucho un grito enojado.

\- ,¡MAI!.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: DOLOR Y TRISTEZA PRIMERA PARTE.

Mai al oír ese grito voltio rápidamente y miro alterada al igual que Kanon quien solo miro ala persona que había dicho el nombre de Mai, vio a un chico alto, delgado de cabello corto y despeinado de color negro ojos violetas oscuros, de tez pálida, vestía un abrigo negro con pantalones y zapatos de vestir oscuros, lo miro indiferente ya que no sabia quien era el y por que le había hablado o mas bien gritado a Mai quien lo miraba alterada y sorprendida,

\- ¿¡ Naru q ha... - no dijo nada ya que Naru la silencio de nuevo.

\- Eso mismo te pregunto a ti, se puede saber por que no fuiste a trabajar el día de hoy - dijo molesto mientras la miraba friamente ,lo cual hizo que Mai se asustara ya que nunca había visto así a Naru y eso le daba miedo, era como si sus ojos estuvieran mas vacíos y oscuros de lo que llego estar y lo que mas la impresiono de sobre manera fue como la miraba como si la odiara y eso fue lo que mas la lastimo.

\- Naru no déjame explicarte - dijo con desesperación y miedo.

Pero Naru la volvió a callar ...

\- Explicar que, que no has venido a trabajar por que estuviste paseando con un amigo tulló - dijo friamente mientras miraba a kanon con enojo mientras que el otro lo miraba indiferente.

\- Para empezar se saluda primero a las personas , es una forma educada si no lo sabias - dijo friamente kanon, lo cual hizo que Mai lo mirara paralizada ya que nunca nadien le había hablado así a Naru, quien solo miro al chico con frialdad y rabia.

\- No saludo por que a mi no se me da la gana de hacerlo y además quien eres tu y por que estas aquí tu solo con Mai, - dijo serio,.

kanon solo lo miro indiferente.

\- Soy un compañero y también un nuevo amigo de Mai , mi nombre es kanon Wakachima - dijo indiferente mientras se ponía una mano en la cintura, Naru lo miro friamente mientras que Mai miraba ambos con miedo y alteración de que hago malo fuera a pasar.

\- Mai vámonos ahora - dijo Naru con sequedad mientras la miraba friamente lo cual a Mai le dio miedo.

\- Naru tranquilízate por favor - le dijo Mai con miedo mientras lo trataba de calmar, pero Naru no le importo su intento por tranquilizarlo y la jalo de la mano para llevársela pero no pudo ya que una mano se la arrebato con facilidad, Mai miro a kanon quien la sujetaba con fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

Naru lo miro enojado mientras que kanon lo miro serio.

\- Que forma es esa de tratar a una mujer - dijo kanon con seriedad.

Naru lo miro secamente.

\- Me permites quiero llevarme a Mai para platicar con ella si no te importa - dijo con frialdad, kanon lo miro de la misma forma y sujeto mas a Mai.

Mai lo único que hacia era mirar a ambos con miedo, tristeza y alteración.

\- Tu no te la vas a llevar a ninguna parte me escuchaste así que piérdete - le dijo kanon con frialdad y otra especie de sentimiento afilado y venenoso que Mai y Naru no supieron explicar menos Mai quien solo miraba al chico con sorpresa. Naru lo miro mas enfadado y se acerco hacia el para arrebatarle a Mai quien lo miro asustada.

\- Tu no eres nadien para decirme que hacer con ella entendiste así que suéltala de una vez, - dijo molesto mientras jalaba a Mai con fuerza sin importarle que ella le digiera que la estaba lastimando, pero de repente Naru callo al suelo lastimándose, Mai miro paralizada ya que kanon tenia la mano levantada mientras miraba secamente a Naru quien lo miro igual, Mai estaba sorprendida ya que nunca nadien había tratado así a Naru es mas nunca nadien le había puesto una sola mano encima, pero kanon no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que llegara decir o hacer Naru incluso lo había empujado al suelo con una facilidad impresiónate.

\- Mai ven conmigo ¡AHORA! - le grito Naru con enfado mientras se llevaba a Mai ala fuerza, pero esta se soltó y lo empujo, lo miro con seriedad y tristeza para después voltearse y irse con kanon quien miraba con desprecio a Naru lo cual hizo que la chica se asustara mucho, kanon se percato de ello la miro preocupado para después abrazarla con cariño, Naru la miro paralizado como es que Mai lo había tratado de esa manera y lo peor como era que ella se había ido con ese extraño antes que con el quien era el que mas conocía de toda una vida.

La miro friamente.

\- Así que eso quieres no entonces si tanto quieres estar con ese... - hizo una media sonrisa mientras la mira friamente - Estas despedida, no necesito a una persona ineficiente como tu, mañana pasa ala oficina para darte el dinero que te corresponde, después puedes hacer de tu vida lo que tu quieras. Por mi puedes hacer lo que tu quieras a mi no me interesa - dijo indiferente mientras se iba.

Mai lo miro paralizada para después empezar a llorar amargamente mientras se arrodilla junto kanon quien la abrazaba y la miraba con lastima.

4


End file.
